Elven Bond
by freak4jesus
Summary: He didn't know where he was going or what he would do, he just knew that he was leaving his whole world behind him and she was in love with another man.
1. Over

A/N I want to say first off that I have never actually done the Anomen romance so if a couple things are wrong don't murder me

**Elven Bond**

"What do you mean, Estel'amin?" her former lover queried her. "You are saying that we are through?"

"Yes, Xan, I'm sorry but I just-I can't be with you right now." She said back, tears glistening in her eyes

"But we bonded, we've done so many things and now you're saying that it meant nothing to you?" Xan said, desperately holding on to those memories

"No, look at how you've changed since I rescued you from Nashkel Mine. You no longer see anything as futile. You are no longer convinced that we are all doomed and your home of Evereska is safe and will stand for many years to come." Romani whispered as she came closer and placed her hand on his chest.

Xan placed his hand over hers and grasped it, her fingers curled around his and he kissed them, longing for this moment to last. Romani pulled her hand away.

"Please, don't make this harder than it already is." Tears were pouring down her cheeks

"If it is so hard, we don't have to separate. I love you, Estel'amin"

"We have to, I have to. I'm sorry, Xan, I'm so sorry." She whispered again

"Is it Anomen?" Xan whispered

Romani stiffened slightly. Her dark purple eyes blazed for a split second. "Yes, he has made me very happy since we met him." Few would have caught it but Xan knew her well, those were forced words.

"Do you love him?"

Romani chewed her lip and looked down, unable to reply.

"Estel'amin, do you love him?"

Romani just turned around and left, Xan looked longingly after her, her coal black skin seeming to blend with the night and the fire reflecting off her dark purple eyes. Her snow-white hair was as luxurious as it looked, as Xan remembered

That night, during his reverie he could do nothing but think of her. Snapshots and scenes played themselves throughout his mind, picking through his memory of only the ones of her and him.

...

_It was his 85th day locked up in the bottom of the Nashkel minds, deprived of his moonblade. He was weak, not even able to stand anymore. His kobold guards ran towards a sound from outside, people fighting and someone shouting something about a "Boo" going for eyes. He saw all four of the kobolds die and he felt someone place a hand under his head then lifted from the ground. His weakness overcame him and he lost consciousness._

_When he came to he didn't feel the cold damp earth as he expected but he felt the soft down of pillows and blankets. Someone was feeding him soup. His eyes fluttered open and he almost panicked when he saw the drow sitting on the side of his bed. Then he saw her eyes and knew, somehow, that she meant no harm. That she was the one who had rescued him and had been nursing him through gods knew how many days. The moon peeked in through a window and the various draperies and silks gave the room the look of a king's bedchamber._

_"Careful, gods only know how long you were in that hole." She whispered_

_"How long was I..." He started asked_

_"Out? About 3 days" She answered_

_"Thank you, for helping me."_

_"You still have a while to go. How long were you in those mines and why?"_

_"5 and 80 days. I went in there for a mission. The half-orc he subdued me and took my..." His eyes widened as he noticed he had not seen it. "My sword! Where's my sword?!"_

_"Calm down, what does it look like?"_

_"It's a mooblade." He said simply and she stood up._

_"You-You are a blade wielder?"_

_"Yes, did you retrieve my sword?"_

_"We did, we found it in a chest with some letters to Mulahey-the half-orc that imprisoned you-we kept it, it's here." She picked up a blade that was leaning against the wall._

_..._

The vision changed again, snapshots passed reminding him of their first reluctance at their relationship, he had, after all, been convinced that she was doomed, then her eventual acceptance and his continued reluctance. She knew though, somehow she always knew.

...

_"Romani, we are doomed. I will not further bring us pain by being with you." Xan said, she had drawn him aside as they walked passed a great oak that they had saved some tendays ago from being cut down. The light of the setting sun played off the water only served to intensify her beauty. She stood before him; hands on her hips and a defiant fire glimmered in her eyes. She had just confessed her newly realized feelings and had been pressing him to realize the same feelings that she knew resided in him._

_"We could spend the night in each others arms. Perhaps your body will say what your mind will not."_

_"No, I will not hurt you so. I am doomed, I will probably perish tomorrow."_

_She stepped closer; he could have wrapped his arms around her. She placed her hands on his shoulder and gently slid them up his neck and gently stroked the curve of his ears. He had to fight the feeling of passion that was threatening to overwhelm him. The voice in the back of his head, the one that told him it was right, was getting louder. Urging him to just take her then and there, while their companions set up camp across the lake._

_"If we are doomed, then it is only reason to live now. To, at times, throw all caution to the wind and just let go." She whispered and leaned in closer, her soft hands stroking his ears and her smell, lilacs and strawberries, over whelmed him and he let her come in. They kissed; it was soft and tender. He held her close as her hands moved passed his ears and into his dark brown hair. When his senses came back to him, he didn't know how long had passed. It could have been seconds, could have millennia. He did step back as his whole body screamed in protest._

_..._

More snapshots flickered passed; he had felt ashamed that he had let his guard fall. He refused to go any further with her than he already had. She was persistent; however, she knew just how to get him. She knew just how to tease him enough to make him almost wish that he would pursue their relationship.

...

_It was a year since the death of Sarevok and the reveal of Romani's true, darker heritage. She had been silent for a while after that, not even trying to bait him into a doomed relationship. Eventually all of this became too much for him and he parted company, he couldn't look at her anymore. It was getting harder for him to restrain himself around her, especially seeing her in such a state of disbelief and almost as sad as he, possibly even worse. He left, returning to Evereska to report on the status of the iron shortage in Nashkel and to give a full account, edited of course, of just how far the shortage ran._

_He was sent to Athkatla on a new mission later, something about a rival guild to the shadow thieves. He was looking for leads in the Government district when, by all the Seldarine, he saw her again. He took a second look, almost certain that his eyes were playing tricks on him but no, it was indeed she. Romani had found him again in Amn of all places. Feeling that he was now able to restrain himself, and seeing that she had come to terms with her unique parentage, he rejoined her company._

_"Romani, I have never seen this side of you before." Xan said one night in the tavern after everyone else had retired. They had both donned a simple shirt and breeches in favor of their usual traveling attire._

_"My mom had a cow, had a cow, had a cow, mooooo" Romani almost fell over a chair as she walked towards him._

_"Come, you need rest." Xan came forward and helped her stand up_

_"I'm jusht fine, shee? I can standd strrrraight and prrroud"_

_"You are obviously drunk, come I will help you upstairs."_

_"Hmmmmm, liking the shound of that now, ush in a room alone with a door closhed"_

_"No, you will not remember it in the morning and I will likely be struck down by whatever gods are watching." Xan wrapped his arms around her and took her to her room._

_"Now, will you be fine from here?" Xan asked, she was standing in front of him. The door was partially closed behind him._

_"Yesh, thanksh." She walked towards him a couple of steps and pushed him into the door, closing it. She placed her hands on his chest._

_"Romani, no, you're-" His sentence was cut off when she kissed him. She slid her hands on his chest in tantalizing circles. He pushed her away gently._

_"I will not take you, not like this."_

_"Come on, Xan, please don't turn into a good guy on me now." She kissed him again as she started to stroke his ears; she knew what that did to him._

_"Wait, you didn't slur your words. You're not actually drunk are you?" Xan asked as her hands moved away from his ears, giving him a brief moment of clarity, which is how he came to his realization...too late_

_A provocative smile answered him as she slowly untied his shirt, sliding it off his lean, muscular shoulders and started gently kissing his chest while her hands resumed their tantalizing work. They danced across his skin, lighting fires in their wake. His restraints broke; he couldn't hold it in anymore. He kissed her. She stepped back, he followed her, and they disposed of the rest of their clothes in the process. The side of the bed bumped against the back of her legs and he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently laid her down. He supported himself above her as his hair fell forward in a dark curtain that would shield them both from their troubles and cares, if only for a night._

_..._

A/N That cow line is actually in the Xan BG2 romance if your character gets drunk in SoA, but he won't actually sleep with you...

Yes, I borrowed the scene where she seduces him from House


	2. Saying Goodbye

**Elven Bond**

Xan stirred from his reverie in time to see the sun peeking from behind the mountains and trees. He sighed, waiting for his dreams and memories to go away but they didn't move, as if they were punishing him for letting her go. He watched the sun rise slowly into the sky, staining the sky with various shades of pinks and reds. It reminded him of the time he took Romani to see her first sunrise back on the Sword Coast, not long after he had first met her. He rose slowly and made his way to the camp. He found Romani sitting on the edge of the cliff that they had camped on, she was watching the sunrise as she had taken to ever since he showed it to her. The only difference was that she used to wake him up so that they could sit and watch it together, it was in these times that she had confided her fears. He moved up cautiously, she either did not notice his presence or she simply did not react. She seemed drained; this was the first time she appeared so since Irenicus had stolen her soul more than a year ago.

"You don't have to hide, Xan, I know you're there" She whispered, the pain and sorrow in her voice made his heart break.

"I just did not want to disturb you, Estel-Romani." He caught her flinch when he used her real name he could also swear he saw tears glistening in her eyes.

She stood up and turned to face him. "Can I help you?" she asked

"I-during my reverie last night I remembered some of the nice times we had together. Such as the night you pretended to be drunk so that you could seduce me." He caught the ghost of a smile in her eyes, but her face didn't betray the same feeling. Xan took a deep breath and plunged on. "You told me that night that...that you loved me." he finished in a whisper

Romani sighed as she moved passed him and watched their companions still deep in their slumber. She ran a hand through her hair, contemplating a reply. "I meant it then, because that is what I thought I felt. I felt something for you but it was never love. I...love Anomen." The pause made Xan raise his head; she was still facing the camp.

He walked forward so that he was pressed up to her back. He felt her breath as it hitched in her throat. "If what you say is true, than please stop me, by all the Seldarine, stop me before I hurt myself anymore." He whispered as he gently moved the shirt that she was wearing off her shoulder and kissed the tender flesh beneath.

Romani turned in Xan's arms locking her purple gaze with his chocolate one. Keeping his eyes on her, trying to gauge her reaction, he slowly leaned his head down and gently kissed the crook of her neck. She didn't fight back, she seemed to welcome it even.

Holding her so close, lit a thousand fires under his skin. Slowly, he moved his hands to the hem of her shirt. He looked at her, while her face betrayed nothing, her eyes were begging him to go on. He raised his hand and gently ran his fingers along the curve of her ear. He smiled inwardly when he heard her breath catch in her throat. Her dark eyes closed and she smiled instinctively.

He kissed her again, their kisses slowly becoming more intense and more passionate. He grasped her tight around her waist when he felt the back of his hands brush against the wind-worn bark of the pine tree that he had set his stuff under. He carefully guided her on to his bedroll.

...

A little while later found Xan on his back as Romani collapsed on his chest. Her hair splayed in sweaty strands across his chest as she looked to a place beyond anyone's sight.

Xan brought his hand up and ran his fingers through her hair, bringing her attention to him.

Suddenly her eyes widened, as if she just realized who she was with, and she stood up and hastily donned her shirt and breeches. Xan did likewise.

"What did I do?" Romani asked herself, she held her head in her hands and paced while Xan tossed on his robe. She finally looked at Xan. "That wasn't supposed to happen, I'm-I mean, I should be with Anomen." And she turned on her heel, she ran away leaving Xan stunned and heart broken.

He slowly and methodically went to his pack and brought out a piece of parchement, a quill and some ink. And, using his spellbook as a table, drafted a letter while his eyes filled with tears. He placed it under a stone and started walknig towards the cliff face. He enacted a levitation spell just as he got to the edge and gently floated down. He didn't know where he was going or what he would do, he jsut knew that he was leaving his whole world behind him and she was in love with another man.

...

Romani stirred from her short reverie a few hours later. She slowly opened her eyes and gently woke up her other companions. When she went to where Xan had set up camp but she didn't find him, she was going to turn around, thinking that he had just gone for a walk to forget about that morning she then noticed the parchment that was secured beneath a stone. She picked up the tear-stained parchment and read it slowly.

_Estel'amin,_

_Don't bother trying to find me because by now I am long gone. I am sorry it has to be this way but I cannot stay. _

_After everything we have shared, that pain would be too unbearable. I cannot regret the things we did together, no more than I can regret the painting the sun makes every morning in the sky. I that know if I were to stay with you, that things would just become worse between us. I told you that I could not bear seeing you in the arms of another man and that still holds true. I know now that you do not love me and so I will not remain as an ever-present reminder of feelings long passed nor will I return. If we meet again, I will attempt to reign myself in and make a quick escape. Our bond will fade with time but for that to start one of us had to leave. I wish you no ill, nor do I bear any ill will towards you. I will leave you with these Elvish blessings that I learned long ago._

_"Hope you never hurt  
Hope you never cry  
Hope you never lose your way tonight  
Hope you never crumble  
Hope you never fall"_

_"Because it's over  
It hurts but I'm giving you my word  
I hope that you're always  
Happy like we were"_

_May the Gods smile upon you and may you find bliss in your choice_

"Romani, what's wrong?" Jaheira came up behind her and found her clutching the parchment.

"Xan, he's-he's gone" She managed out, not wanting to believe it.

"I'm sorry, Romani. What happened between you two that would make him do that?" Jaheira asked as she sat down next to her friend.

Romani held the letter to her chest as tears made their way unbidden down her cheeks.

"I thought you two loved each other."

"He did, I told him I didn't." Romani whispered her admission.

"Why would you say a thing like that? Looking at you now, it was obviously a lie."

"I-I had to, I told him I loved Anomen."

Jaheira's eyes widened slightly. "I know that that is a lie, Romani, you hold no love for that pompous, wannabe, windbag of a paladin. Why would you hurt yourself and him so much?"

"I had to save him, someone told me that if I didn't leave Xan that they would kill him. They would rape me in front of him and then they would murder him. I love him too much to see him go through that." Romani whispered, tears falling from her eyes. "And then, I screwed up even more."

Jaheira just stood there, her quarterstaff held loosely in one hand.

"I slept with him, I knew I shouldn't have. It just hurt both of us even more. I drove him away, I drove away the only man I have ever truely loved."

A/N I always use that insult when referring to Anomen :)

Lyrics courtesy of (respectively) Thousand Foot Krutch "Hurt" and Skillet "Say Goodbye"

I thought of a new way to take this, so I added a bit to this chapter so that it could work. Some of you, I'm sure, can already guess where this story is going.


	3. Seven Years Later

**Elven Bond**

In the city of Evereska, she was rare. Her hair was golden blonde and fell in waves of gentle curls down her back, her eyes were the color of blue river stones, and her skin was a milky white, not so pale as to be unattractive but it spoke of a childhood spent in the mountains far up north where the sun makes few appearances. What marked as an outsider were her glorious, white, feathered wings. Her robes were orange and yellow, the color of flames and the insignia she wore on the front marked her as a priest and a mage. When she first was found by her friends she was a small skimp of a thing, barely able to cast a cantrip without it backfiring but now she stood and the powers of the divine and the arcane were so strong in her that she left a small glowing trail whenever she moved, to those who had sight enough to notice.

Aerie was here on a mission though. She was looking for a specific person. She had been through enough suffering for her to know when someone was in their own personal hell. Now her friend was in further ever since that fateful day seven years ago. She had been tracking him down ever since her friend had gifted her with her wings back before choosing a mortal life. She chose a mortal life with a man she despised. She had seen slavery, had been a slave and she saw that the man her friend was with thought of as nothing more than a trophy, a prize bull to impress the locals. Yes, it had taken her seven years but now she had found the means to save her friend. To bring the light of life and the fire back to her friends long extinguished eyes.

Seven years, with her only lead that he lived in the south near where Netheril fell, it took poring through thousands of dusty old tomes and questioning many people but with the help of Jaheira and Minsc (and Boo!) Aerie found him. She only hoped that he would hear her plea. She had known he was heart broken after what happened, that it would take a lot of persuading but she had to try. She only hoped that she could get him to listen long enough for her to show him. Aerie had found out that a few Avariel had the ability to convey images straight into anothers mind but there were a few restrictions, first it only worked with those of Elven blood, she couldn't try this with a human, and second it wasn't meant to last long, just an image or two. Hopefully, though, she could get it to work long enough for her to show him what had become of Romani.

She looked to the sun, it was just half way behind the horizon to the west. The sky was a vivid picture of pinks, purples, and golds. Many elves stopped to gawk at her stange appearance. Avariel were a rare enough sight in the northern reaches, but all but unheard of in the southern desert of Anauroch. She was even more rare, she did not come from the Aerie of the Snow Eagles in the northern mountain range of Sundabar but from Faenya-Dail, an aerie far to the south.

Aerie set off down the street, ignoring the looks of many of the locals, for she had long grown used to them. She had found her old home and learned that she could no longer live as one of them, they were far too pacifistic. She had seen the cruelty of man and she had to fight it wherever it was possible. Aerie continued walking and saw a merchant who was trying to sell his wares to a non-listening crowd. He was an elf with chestnut hair and plain brown eyes.

"The Greycloak is here." She said cryptically.

He nodded as he understood her phrase. Siobhan was a Harper friend of Jaheira's and had been essential in tracking down Xan. Aerie was not sure if Xan would recognize her but she needed to get a chance to speak to him before he had a chance to leave the city. She was pretty sure that, should he recognize her, he would not want to speak to one that would remind him of Romani. "About fifteen houses down that way." He indicated the direction behind her. She nodded and turned the around. Such secrecy was probably unnecessary but they could not take the chance that after seven years he would just slip away, scared of facing his feelings.

She started counting houses about half way up the street and then she stopped in front of a particular house. It was not quite a mansion but it spoke of moderate wealth. She heard him once say that this was a gift from the ruler for his part in the defense of the Sword Coast and the fall of the Iron Throne. She walked up the path to the door and knocked twice.

Not too long after the door opened to reveal a pretty young maid, her dark hair bound behind her head. "May I help you?"

"I'm here to see Xan of the Evereskan Greycloaks." Aerie said.

"May I ask how you know him?" She inquired, her silver eyes suspicious and appraising.

"I am an old friend of his." Aerie said after a slight pause.

"I am afraid he is out for the day." the maid said quietly.

"I can wait, this is very important." Aerie responded.

"You may come inside but know that you will be watched." She said and stepped aside, opening the door a little more.

"Thank you." Aerie replied curtly and she stepped inside. The maid showed her to a room that was well lit with several big windows that looked across an expansive collection of books and tomes. A fire crackled cheerily from a stone hearth set directly across from the windows and two winged armchairs rested in front of the hearth. The floor was beautifully polished mahogany colored wood and intricate carvings of leaves and vines decorated the walls. Aerie's wings rustled slightly when the servant scuttled away without another word.

Aerie mostly stood by the windows and gazed out across the city that sprawled before her. People continued to mill about on the streets, she barely heard merchants bellowing over the din trying to advertise their wares. Just barely visible she could see the castle of the lord of Evereska, whoever that was at the time.

"What in the nine hells are you doing here?" an angry voice said behind her.

Aerie jumped visibly and turned around to look upon Xan, his eyes showed an angry fire that she had not seen before.

"I asked you a question." He said simply, rage filling every syllable.

Seven years ago she would have stuttered, stumbled and eventually let herself out but she was no longer the quivering child she once was. She had expected him to be angry at her sudden appearance, if he recognized her.

"I'm still waiting." He said, sounding angrier, if that was possible

"I came to find you." Aerie said quietly but firmly, trying to calm him down.

"As if that wasn't blatantly obvious." He said pointedly.

"You have to come with me." Aerie said, it had taken her years to find hi, and she was damned if she was going to let him go just because of a few angry words.

"Oh, I have to come with you?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes. She hasn't been the same since you left, you should see her now." Aerie almost whispered.

"Well, you can go back to her and tell her that she made her choice. It doesn't matter if she regrets it now." Xan said, his voice shaking with the depths of his fury.

"She doesn't know I'm he-"

"I don't care. I'm not going back. You can go ahead and crawl back to her now, your little mission is fulfilled." Xan interrupted her.

"I do _not_ crawl." Aerie said forcefully. She unfurled her wings and her eyes blazed. The light coming from them set him back on his heels and gave her the chance to speak. "What has happened to you, Xan? You were never so cruel. I know you suffered, I know what happened but I also know what these last seven years have been like for Romani."

Xan flinched, "Don't, don't speak her name." He said quietly.

"Take my hand, let me show you what I see now when I look upon my friend." Aerie reached her hand forward. Xan looked for a moment as if he'd just run but curiosity got the better of him. He took her hand.

"NO!" Xan shouted when the vision had passed. "How-how could he treat her that way? She is more than just some trophy to be carted around."

"Will you return with me? I have grown tired of seeing the zombie that has become of my friend." Aerie asked.

"I-I want to but I can't. It has been seven long years and I still don't think I have recovered. I cannot go back just to have her leave me again." Xan whispered.

"There is more, but it is not my place to tell you. I cannot just show it, you must see it for yourself before you would believe me." Aerie said cryptically.

Again, curiosity got the better of him. Before he knew it he was packing his things for a journey to Athkatla, the one place he swore he would never return.

A/N I know, I know, I really have to be better at updating then once a year or so but my muses ran off on vacation and didn't take me along. I still plan on finishing this, I know at least what the next chapter will do.


	4. Meeting Again

**Elven Bond**  
They made good time, before Xan knew it he and Aerie were walking through the gates of Athkatla.  
"She lives in the Government District in the Delryn Estate. You remember where that is?" Aerie asked, a smile on her face.  
"Of course." Xan said, he cringed inward. He knew that was the last place Romani would want to live. She preferred to do things on her own, not have servants waiting on her to do every little thing.  
"Well, good luck." Aerie said as she spread her wings.  
"Wait, you're not coming with me?" Xan ask, half panicking  
"Oh no, this is something you need to see for yourself. I'll be in the Copper Coronet if you need me." Aerie smiled and took off in the direction of the Slums.  
"Great." Xan mumbled and walked slowly toward the Government District.  
He knew when he arrived because he was instantly accosted by some guards.  
"State your business." The night guardsman said sleepily  
"I have business with the lady Delryn." Xan said formally, how he hated to call her that.  
"Move along." The guard said through a huge yawn.  
Xan remembered where the estate was from what Aerie had told him on their way here. He saw the big, mottled gray building and had to stop himself from running in either direction. His heart was pounding so hard he was surprised no one else could hear it. This was the one thing he'd both hated and desired for seven years. He wasn't what he wanted to see. If she was happy then he'd just turn around and leave. What if she was unhappy? What if he couldn't recognize her for bruises that would mar her beautiful features? Would he go in there at that moment and challenge Anomen for this woman? Would he sneak in there undercover of dark and elope with her? His head started to ache from all the questions but he couldn't stop himself from moving forward toward either his destruction or his salvation. He had been lonely, not able to even look at other women the same. His bed had been cold for too long, he knew he had to at least see her.  
He walked up to the door and quietly knocked. A human answered it, he was just a butler. He had sandy colored short hair and dark intelligent eyes.

The butler showed him through a dizzying, maze-like structure of a house and stopped in front of an ordinary looking door. Xan didn't know what he expected, the door to be glowing? To look a different color? The butler bowed and moved away without Xan even noticing. It took him a couple of minutes but he managed to knock on the door.

"Come." A soft voice whispered from the other side of the door.

Xan opened the door and, when he finally managed to make eye contact with her, saw her face was a mask of shock but her face was not, thank the Seldarine, angry.

"Xan, what in the abyss are you doing here?" she asked, just coming out of shock.

"Aerie-" Xan began

"I told her to stay out of it, I chose my lot and now I must live with the consequences of my choices." Romani said, her voice growing higher.

The small mound of blankets on the bed stirred. Romani moved to it.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you? Go back to sleep" Romani cooed as a small child- no more than six summers- rose out of the blankets. Discovering the source of the noise she laid back down and went back to sleep.

Xan's face fell in shock, the child was not a half-elf she was full elf. Her skin was dusky as if she was half-drow

Romani turned to look at him. "I have nothing to say." She said simply.

"That child-she…she is mine?" Xan asked in a whisper

Romani sighed and hung her head as if in shame. "Yes, I found out a couple of months after you left."

"Anomen didn't send her away?" Xan asked, sincerely attempting at getting over his shock: he was a father!

"He tried, but I wouldn't hear of it. He may have managed to make you leave but I wasn't going to lose her." Romani said, a small spark of anger in her eyes that were just beginning to show the subtle glints of mischief and humor that he so missed.

Xan moved closer to see his daughter-Seldarine, that was a strange concept for him. He had a daughter. Her skin was dusky like the night right before the dawn. Her hair was white, but not as white as her mother's.

"She's beautiful." He smiled and turned to look at Romani, just then noticing how close they were. He looked straight into her eyes and found himself lost in their purple depths. His mind went quiet and all he knew was that he was moving closer to Romani, he wanted her again. It didn't matter what she had done because he still loved her regardless. He placed his hand on the side of her face and found himself getting closer.

Their lips touched softly at first—he wasn't as sure as he used to be about her. When he was convinced that she wasn't about to turn away, he ran his tongue across her lips and she opened her mouth and he took it greedily, as if he were a starving man in front of a banquet.

They parted slowly, then they heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway and they jumped a foot apart. The door opened slightly and a servant peeked her head in.

"Lord Delryn requests your presence, Lady." She said, not even throwing a second glance at Xan.

"Thank you, Kate, I'll be with him presently." Romani answered with a smile

"Would you like me to show that man out?" Kate asked, her gaze finally sliding over Xan.

"Yes, thank you." Romani said.


End file.
